conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Republic of N'yukraine
This article is a work in progress ) Республіка Ньюкраїна ( ) Republik Nyukrayina ( ) República Nyukrayina ( & ) |image_flag = N'yukrainyee.png |alt_flag = |image_flag2 = |alt_flag2 = |image_coat = Trident-Ukraine.png |alt_coat = |symbol_type = Coat of Arms |national_motto = Зродились ми великої години ( ) We were born in a great hour |national_anthem = |royal_anthem = |other_symbol_type = |other_symbol = |image_map = N'yukraine Map.png |alt_map = |map_caption = Location of N'yukraine (Dark Green) |image_map2 = |alt_map2 = |capital = Yedyniv |coordinates = |largest_city = capital |official_languages = , , |membership = |membership_type = |demonym = N'yukrainian |regional_languages = , Other South American native languages |ethnic_groups = 76.7% Ukrainian 15.4% German 5% Portuguese 4.5% Hispanic 3.4% Other |ethnic_groups_year = 2015 |government_type = |leader_title1 = President |leader_name1 = Mykhilo Doroshenko |leader_title2 = Prime Minister |leader_name2 = Oleksandr Avakov |legislature = Legislative Council |upper_house = Council of the Republic |lower_house = Council of the People |sovereignty_type = Independence as Fascist one-party totalitarian dictatorship |sovereignty_note = from |established_event1 = |established_date1 = 11 November, 1941 |established_event2 = Fascist Dictatorship Overthrown |established_date2 = April 1, 1953 |established_event3 = Reorganized as People's Republic of N'yukraine |established_date3 = April 12, 1953 |established_event4 = Reorganized as the Republic of N'yukraine |established_date4 = October 31, 1971 |area = |area_km2 = 357262 |area_sq_mi = 137940 |area_footnote = |percent_water = 4.59 |area_label = Total |area_label2 = |area_data2 = |population_estimate = 29,264,398 |population_estimate_rank = 50th |population_estimate_year = 2018 |population_census = 26,302,045 |population_census_year = 2014 |population_density_km2 = 73.62 |population_density_sq_mi = 190.68 |population_density_rank = 51st |GDP_PPP = 473.2 billion |GDP_PPP_rank = 41st |GDP_PPP_year = 2014 |GDP_PPP_per_capita = $11,043 |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank = 88th |GDP_nominal = 373.3 billion |GDP_nominal_rank = 32nd |GDP_nominal_year = 2014 |GDP_nominal_per_capita = $10,537 |GDP_nominal_per_capita_rank = 80th |Gini = 37.7 |Gini_ref = |Gini_rank = 116th |Gini_year = 2014 |HDI = 0.665 |HDI_ref = |HDI_rank = 30th |HDI_year = 2014 |currency = N'yukrainian Hryvnia (₴) |currency_code = NKH |time_zone = NKT |utc_offset = -3:00 |time_zone_DST = NKST |utc_offset_DST = -2:00 |DST_note = |date_format = dd-mm-yyyy |drives_on = Right |cctld = .nk |iso3166code = NK |official_website = www.zakrada.govt.nk |calling_code = +422 |vehicle_reg = |aircraft_code = |patron_saint = |footnote_a = |footnote_b = |footnote_h = |footnotes = }}The 'Republic of N'yukraine '(IPA: 'rɪˈpʌblɪk ɒv njuːˈkreɪn) (Ukrainian: Республіка Ньюкраїна, German: Republik Nyukrayina, Portuguese: República Nyukrayina) is a sovereign state in south-eastern South America and contains 12 Oblasts (including the disputed oblasts of Privdinsk and Chorniv which Argentina claims collectively as it's Misiones Province). N'yukraine borders Brazil to the North, Paraguay to the West, Argentina to the South-west and Rio Grande to the South. The nation has a coast on the Atlantic Ocean. N'yukraine is a unitary republic with a bicameral system and a President as head of state, and the Prime Minister is head of government. The President is elected every 5 years through the STV Voting System by the citizens of N'yukraine. Ministries of the government are composed of the ministers and selected other individuals who are appointed by the President on the recommendation of the Prime Minister or the Council of the People. Leading political parties in N'yukraine are the Independence Party, the Communist Party of N'yukraine, the Yedyn Resistance and An Equal Nation. In 2013, N'yukraine was ranked 103rd in the Democracy Index and is classified as a Hybrid Regime. N'yukraine was inhabited by many Native American nations prior to the landing in 1500 of explorer Pedro Álvares Cabral, who claimed the area for the Portuguese Empire. During it's time as Colonial Brazil, there had not been any Ukrainian influence or people in the territory, as it was mostly inhabited by Portuguese-speakers and Natives. Following Brazil's Independence in 1822, the territory was ruled under the Empire of Brazil. The first waves of Ukrainians arrived in the 19th Century, mostly from Austro-Hungarian controlled Galicia, then from all of Ukraine after establishment of N'yukrainism in 1874. The outbreak of the N'yukrainian War of Independence in 1936 led to a bloody war in which thousands of Ukrainian guerrillas and Brazilian soldiers lost their lives. The war ended in 1941 with the capitulation of Brazil and the independence of N'yukraine due to ongoing instability in the Brazilian Government and lack of public support. Following independence, N'yukraine was ruled as a Facsist One-Party Dictatorship with Vadym Kharchenko's National Party in power. Immediately after independence, Kharchenko orders for the deportation and extermination of all non-Ukrainians or Germans (previous agreements with Nazi Germany had protected Germans). The genocide lasted from 1941 to 1953, until a Soviet-backed coup d'etat overthrew Vadym Kharchenko and dissolved the National Party. The Communist Party of N'yukraine took over, and a period of rapid industrialization and collectivization under a newly implemented centrally planned command economy soon followed. There were early attempts at resisting the new communist government by a revived Yedyn Resistance, but it soon fell out of popularity as the people began to benefit from the economic reforms. In 1971, the economy began to stagnate, and living conditions had dropped. In response, the government initiated a series of economic and political reforms which began N'yukraine's path towards integration into the world economy. Since 2005, N'yukraine's economic growth rate has been among the highest in the world due to the reforms. Following the collapse of the Soviet Union and the independence of Ukraine, the popularity of the Yedyn Resistance rose. Pressure from the general populace forced to Communist Party of N'yukraine to shift the nation towards democracy. The centre-right Independence Party (Ukrainian: Незалежності Партія) took power in the 1992 Elections, and still rule today. N'yukraine is economically dependent on it's Industrial Sector and production and exportation of goods, as a result, N'yukraine is gradually becoming badly polluted. The Government tends to place an emphasis on industrial output rather than ecological conservation. N'yukraine's contemporary issues include hispanic seperatism in N'yukraine's south-western oblasts and allegations that Argentina was supporting the seperatists, widespread pollution due to heavy industrialisation initiated during the Communist Era, an outbreak of yellow fever that has been mostly contained to the West and racially motivated attacks against immigrant factory workers by members of the Yedyn Resistance. N'yukraine has recently made diplomatic ties with Brazil and apologized to victims of the N'yukrainian Genocide and the Brazilian Government on May 9, ending a decades long feud with Brazil. Response to the establishment of relations with Brazil has been mixed amongst the N'yukrainian public, with most nationalists and Yedyn Resistance members calling it "humiliating to the founders of the nation. The N'yukrainian Armed Forces have been involved in many conflicts since it's inception. N'yukraine is currently involved with the War in Donbass aiding Ukraine against separatist forces. Because of the War in Donbass, Russophobia has spread amongst the populace, while nationalism and pro-US sentiment is on the rise. One of the past wars N'yukraine was involved in include the Falklands War, aiding Argentina against the UK. The N'yukrainian Armed Forces are ranked 24th on the GFP Power Index. Conscription in N'yukraine is a 12-month draft, mandatory for all male citizens age 18–27, with a number of exceptions. __FORCETOC__ Etymology N'yukraine is a portmanteau name, combining the words N'yu (meaning new in Ukrainian) and Ukraine. The term was first mentioned during a nationalist rally led by Yaroslav Lazarenko in Lviv on August 10, 1874, where Lazarenko said his Imperial Jaws Shall Not Consume Us speech. Geography Demographics Politics Culture Economy History During the last 50 years of the 19th Century, large groups of landless Ukrainian peasants from Austro-Hungarian controlled Galicia (Galicia was the poorest provine of Austria-Hungary) immigrated to Brazil having being lured by promises of fertile soil and afforable land. The new settlers got what they were promised, and soon news of their success spread throughout Ukraine, attracting even more waves of settlers. A second larger wave of immigration would occur with the establishment of N'yukrainism by Ukrainian Nationalist Yaroslav Lazarenko. Over 4 million Ukrainians left Russian controlled Ukraine to Brazil before the Russian authorities decided to ban N'yukrainism and Ukrainian immigration to Brazil in 1895. The Ukrainian population in Brazil exploded soon after, finally becoming a majority in the State of Parana in 1924. During the 1930s, N'yukrainism had a spike in popularity during Holodomor in Soviet Ukraine. In 1936, Brazil declared N'yukrainism and Ukrainian language and culture illegal for reasons unknown, although it is widely agreed today that it was an attempt at creating conflict in South Brazil to fabricate a reason to forcibly intergrate Ukrainians into Brazilian culture, and thus eliminating the risk of seperatism. The law resulted in violent protests occuring in the states of Santa Catarina, Parana and São Paulo, N'yukrainism exploding in popularity within the Ukrainian Community, and the establishment of the Yedyn Resistance (Ukrainian: Синє Опір) as a branch of the OUN. The Yedyn Resistance would gain support from Nazi Germany and Argentina in return for the assurance that the large German population would not be harmed during the ethnic cleansing of an independent N'yukraine, Nazi Germany saw the Yedyn Resistance as a way to weaken the increasingly pro-Ally Brazil. The resistance would engage in guerrilla warfare and terrorism against Brazilian Forces and anyone that couldn't speak or did not look Ukrainian or German. The war lasted from September 8 1936 to November 11 1941 with the Independence of N'yukraine and heavy losses on both sides.